<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every woman has a way to betray the revolution by Mariahtessjojasper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725306">Every woman has a way to betray the revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahtessjojasper/pseuds/Mariahtessjojasper'>Mariahtessjojasper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil Wears Prada, GI Jane, Harold and Maud, Resurrection - Fandom, not without my daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahtessjojasper/pseuds/Mariahtessjojasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4/135/3, 4/194/3,4/197, 4/201</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She walked in just like that.  Miranda Priestly doesn’t accept walk-ins. Ever. But  something about her intimidated the staff.  <br/><br/></p><p>“We’ll see if she is available.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Senator Gore called I believe,” said the woman.</p><p>Her jewelry was understated but real. They could tell. There was a guality to it. All of it.  Silvers and blues. The clothes too. Silk. Whites and silvers.  Something. The moon.  Not specific. Not blatant. But a quality. You felt it.</p><p>You thought of the moon when you saw her.</p><p>Oh, yes the senator had called.</p><p>“Please. Wait just a moment.  She will see you, just a moment. May I get you anything? Wine coffee a sparkling water.”</p><p>She shook her head.  They knew she would. They knew somehow she would not accept what they offered.</p><p>“Of course,” says Miranda Priestly. “Show her in.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly comes around from behind her desk.  “We welcome you.”</p><p>“We thank you for seeing us.”</p><p>But there is only the two of them.  They are both using “we”.  Neither wants the singular neither wants to say I or me.  They know the power of the plural, the implications. </p><p>“Senator Gore may have told you we are interested in your magazine.”</p><p>”Yes he did say that.”</p><p>“And you as editor.”</p><p>“We have our limits. We cannot be used for political purposes  We are a fashion magazine.”</p><p>“We understand.   I hope you will hear me, us really, out before you decide.”</p><p>“Of course, certainly.”</p><p>“Your investment,  can you give me a sense of how much it will be.”</p><p>”We bought the magazine.” </p><p>”I see. Certainly we would be delighted to hear what you propose.”</p><p>“We would like four days of your time. “ </p><p>“My scheduled is very demanding - very tight.”</p><p>“We realize that.”</p><p>“But  we must be certain you understand our objectives.  Our investment will free you from advertisers. It would allow you to say no to those you wish to say no to.  It would leave editorial control with you.”</p><p>“But with your supervision...”</p><p>“Yes but you may be in accord with us you most likely have always been in accord with us “</p><p>“When?” </p><p>“How soon can you arrange the time?”</p><p>Miranda calls in an assistant “Emily, I need four days.”</p><p>”Of course Miranda. I’ll clear your schedule. Shall I arrange transportation?”</p><p>The woman smiles at Emily. “We’ll send our plane. And make arrangements for somewhere comfortable to stay. In California. My assistant will call. <br/>his name is Patrick.”</p><p>The woman turns to leave.</p><p>”There is a quote I heard attributed to you, Ms. Priestly.  You said, “Everyone wants to be us.”</p><p>The woman over her shoulder, as she goes out the door, says, “It’s not true. Not everyone wants to be you.</p><p>And then the woman leaves with a rueful smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A town car is waiting for Miranda Priestly on the tarmac. A gray silver Bentley. The flight attendant walks her to the car, opens the door for her.  </p><p>"This car will take you to the meeting."   </p><p>She is driven into the Berkeley Hills. A large house. Windows facing the Bay. A semi circular drive.</p><p>There are nine women waiting for her. In a foyer. A large living room is to the right. Chairs arranged in an approximate circle.</p><p>The woman who came to her office and eight others. All well dressed.  “Money” Miranda Priestly thinks. <strike>She glances at their hands. Some wear wedding rings.</strike> But she wonders, is this some cult?</p><p>The woman who came to Miranda’s office leads her into the living room. “We welcome you. We are so pleased you are here. Come in.  Please be seated. Anywhere you like.”</p><p>Miranda picks a chair with a view out to the San Francisco Bay. A young woman in a short black dress rolls in a cart with with bottles of alcohol and sparkling waters.  She goes first to the woman who came to Miranda’s office. The woman shakes her head.   Then the woman with the cart offers Miranda something.  Miranda accepts white wine.  She only glances at the bottle.  She doesn’t recognize the label.  But when she tastes it, she is impressed. She determines to find out who the vintner is.  The wine is unusual, but pleasing, crisp, light and slightly tart.</p><p>The women settle in the empty chairs around Miranda Priestly. Most accept drinks. </p><p>Miranda notices a waist-high table far to her left, somewhat behind two of the chairs. It is piled high with copies of Runway.</p><p>The woman who came to her office begins.</p><p>“We are not a cult if that’s what you were thinking.”</p><p>Several women laugh.</p><p>“I haven’t given you my name. You may call me Dr. Compass.”</p><p>She introduces the other women as Drs. North, South, East and West. Dr. Compass says smiling, “These are pseudonyms of course. And here is Drs. Spring, Summer, Winter and Fall.”</p><p>Why "of course"?</p><p>“It is the way we have decided to begin with you.”</p><p>“No earth, air, fire and water? How disappointing.”  Miranda Priestly knows she is sarcastic. Knows she is famous for it. Knows it is expected.</p><p>Again the laughter. </p><p>“You will meet them later. We didn’t want to overwhelm you. And too obvious.”</p><p>“It takes more than 12 or 13 women to overwhelm me.”</p><p>”Perhaps you have never met the right 13 women.”</p><p>Smiles, some more laughter.  But the laughter and the smiles are warm.  They are not mocking her. She feels their warmth. Respect? Admiration?  It is a willingness to like her. It is a willingness to make her one of them. Except Dr. East. From her, Miranda feels hostility. </p><p>“13? Not a cult then, but a coven?”</p><p>More laughter.</p><p>”Some here would like that, but no. We are not even a coven.”</p><p>“We will answer all of your questions, we promise.”</p><p>Dr. North says, "Most of your questions. We will answer most of your questions. "</p><p>“If you are not a cult or a coven, what are you? Who are you?”</p><p>”We are a consortium of women who want to change things.”</p><p>Dr. Winters, “We want to shake things up.”</p><p>Dr. Spring, “Tear things apart.”</p><p>Dr. East, “Break things down and rebuild them.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly, “ I don’t see how my magazine can help you do that. We are struggling to stay afloat. Our readership is down. And what readers there are, are aging. Our advertisers are uncertain about us. We are seeking younger readers, we are trying more diversity. “</p><p>Dr. Compass, “Your advertisers are not of great concern.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly, “What do you want to do with the magazine. Are you going to promote some ideology through the magazine?”</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>Dr. East, “The magazine must attack shoes and purses first.”<br/>
<br/>
Dr. Spring adds, “Then hair. Hair after shoes.  Should be hair first.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly, “That is absurd. Don’t be foolish. You cannot make war on shoes. The kind of shoes in the magazine. Women read our magazine to see the shoes. Our advertising will be affected. What we still have of it. “</p><p>”Perhaps.”</p><p>Dr. West, “Get to know us a bit. We believe you will like who we are, what we are about.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly looks out through the widows. The San Francisco Bay gleams, glistens in the afternoon sun. Not blue then but the color of mercury.</p><p>Miranda Priestly, “You won’t tell me your names but you want me to get to know you? Don’t you all feel a bit silly.”</p><p>Dr. Compass.  “Sometimes we do. Feel a bit silly. But we remind ourselves about the importance of what we want to do. As I said, we want to address shoes and purses first.”</p><p>Dr. Spring again adds,  “And hair.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly says almost sneering,  “Address or attack?  You want a war against shoes?  A war on purses? Attacks on hair styles.  As I said, the magazine will suffer. Advertisers will flee.”</p><p>Dr. Compass, “Perhaps not as much as you imagine.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly, “What do you have against shoes? Or purses for that matter?”</p><p>Dr. Spring, “They are a means of oppression.  And your magazine has enabled that, promoted that oppression and now you are going to reverse it. We are going to make you reverse it.”</p><p>“Dr. East, “You are going to make amends.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly, “You expect some egalitarian screed? Runway proselytizing? That will only hasten the magazine’s demise.”</p><p>Dr. North, “We think the opposite will occur.  A resurrection perhaps.”</p><p>Dr. Winter, “A renaissance if you like.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly, “I’m listening.  But a war on shoes?”</p><p>Dr. Summer, “ Not a war on all shoes. A refinement.  Heels must be relegated to women who want to display themselves sexually.   The 3 inch heels tilt the pelvis. That tilt signals the woman is ready for coitus. It suggests coitus, invites  coitus with her.  At least teasing the possibility.   It's time women took responsibility for all that pelvis tilting. Or stop doing it. We want responsibility. And we want serious women, politicians, CFOs CEOs to stop tottering along struggling to keep up with men in those ridiculous heels. Heels are a handicap to equality in work. They simply must go. ”</p><p>Dr. North, “What you promote, have promoted, what your magazine sells, is little more than symbolic mutilation of women’s competence.  You mutilate women’s abilities with the shoes you promote.”</p><p>Miranda offended, angry. Begins to rise from her chair.</p><p>Dr. Compass, “You needn’t bother being offended. Pursing your lips or affecting some outrage.  You aren’t going to leave. Feints  of leaving wastes your time and ours.  We hold all the cards."  </p><p>Dr. Compass laughs.  “Ah, another four we could invite. Dr. Heart, Dr. Club, Dr. Spade, Dr. Diamond. ”</p><p>More laughter.</p><p>Dr. North, “If you have the heart for it, we could include Dr. Deck.”</p><p>Dr. Compass says, “Dr. Deck I’m sure would do a fine job of keeping us playing.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly looks directly at Dr. Compass. “Punning? How drab."</p><p>Dr. South says sweetly, “Dr. Compass, you must make clear what we playing at.”</p><p>Dr. Winter says, “We intend to change the world. Well change things for women. Open up some things. Close down some things.”</p><p>Dr. Compass smiles. The other women smile also.  “We own the magazine. We will determine who the editor is.  We prefer you. You are enormously talented, but we can find someone else. You know as well as we, that many would like your position. Have coveted it.  And if you find us, our proposals too odious, you can find another magazine that will have you, but Runway is after all your home.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly, “Only I know what the public wants from Runway. Runway is still an icon.  It is me. You might as well set the magazine on fire.”</p><p>Dr. East, “How often I have wanted to do that.  When I bothered to look at it.”</p><p>Dr. Compass, “We want adjustments. We want to indoctrinate you into a different way of seeing women...”</p><p>Miranda Priestly, “Some different way of seeing feet. And legs presumably.”</p><p>Dr. East, “Yes. Exactly. And hands."</p><p>Dr. West, “And lips and hair and ears and arms and backs...”</p><p>Dr. Summer smiling, “And cunts”</p><p>There is sudden laughter.</p><p>Dr. Compass says apologetically,  “Do not be offended by the language, Ms. Priestly. Among us are dedicated free-speechers. They are inclined to shock. The idea that some words are forbidden only makes the attraction to the word greater. The free-speechers find the desire to use forbidden words irresistible.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly says, “That pelvis tilting is the industry standard. It helps sell. It's our signature.  We are in the business of facilitating selling things.”</p><p>Dr. Compass, “We understand the role of the heels, we understand that for some women wearing heels is a handicap they willingly endure, even find advantage in the distraction it provides with some men.”</p><p>Dr. East says smiling, "And some discerning women."</p><p>More laughter. </p><p>Amanda Priestly says, “You would forbid heels to women except those who want to play geisha. You’ll destroy the magazine.”</p><p>Dr. Compass, “Destruction in a good cause then. But we believe the opposite will happen.  As Dr. North said, a resurrection or as Dr. Winter said a renaissance. ”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miranda Priestly, “So it’s war you want.”</p><p>”Yes. The time has come to address the shoes. Women cannot be taken seriously until they give-up the absurd shoes. Unless they want what the heels invite.”</p><p>“Coitus.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>”A bit narrow don’t you think?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“What do you imagine Runway can do? Prohibit heels on models?”</p><p>“It is a beginning.”</p><p>“No. It’s horrible. The heel is needed for the shape of the leg. The display of the calf. The ankle.” </p><p>“Yes. Display. But display for what? What is the purpose of this display?”</p><p>“Women’s feet, legs, ankles in flats are simply so dismally unattractive.”</p><p>“To whom?”</p><p>“To everyone with any taste.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. East clearly angry, stands takes a step toward Miranda Priestly.</p><p>Dr. Compass makes eye-contact with Dr. East. Dr. Compass shakes her head. Dr. East somewhat reluctantly resumes her seat.</p><p>Dr. East, clearly angered, “You would have been on your knees binding the feet of women, crippling them for some misguided notion of beauty. That is what you do, you facilitate the mutilation of women - physically, emotionally."</p><p>Miranda Priestly looking directly at Dr. East says, “A war on shoes is such an unattractive idea.” </p><p>Miranda Priestly looks toward the door, as if she is again considering leaving.</p><p>Dr. Compass says soothingly, “We want to offer alternatives. Keep the pelvic tilt. Keep the heels. Keep the invitations to coitus.  It has its place. We agree it has a place. An often enjoyable place. Most of us.”</p><p>Laughter. The women are enjoying the conversation. Enjoying themselves. Except for Dr. East. She glowers at Miranda Priestly.</p><p>“It is fine for some women. There are women who by nature are geishas.  Others who want to play at it. Enjoy it for a time. You have limited yourself to selling geisha-ness.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly purses her lips, “Runway is art. I hardly think you most of you maybe all of you have any way to appreciate what Runway does. Or is. What it is.”</p><p>Miranda Priestly looks around the room at the women, clearly assessing and disapproving of most of the women’s dress.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Compass says smiling, “You are unimpressed by our attire. But I assure you if you were to have sudden heart attack, Dr. South would look quite well-dressed and attractive to you.”</p><p>The women laugh. Dr. East finally relaxes, laughs as well.</p><p>Miranda Priestly looking at Dr. South, “She is a real doctor then.”</p><p>Dr. Compass, a gentle smile, “We are all real doctors.  Most of us couldn’t help you with a heart attack.  But we can help you with other things. And you say we do not know what Runway is or does but I assure you we know quite well what Runway does. And is.  Better than you perhaps.” </p><p>Miranda Priestly says haughtily, “I rather doubt that.” And adds with her characteristic saccharine sarcasm, “But of course we would be so pleased if you did.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>